


I didn't know, but now I see

by teeny_tiny_band



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeny_tiny_band/pseuds/teeny_tiny_band
Summary: 9x10 reaction fic.What if Jack was Vince's reason for ending it with Will?Alternatively, Will gets closure with Vince, and that’s what it takes for him to see what's been right in front of his eyes all these years.





	I didn't know, but now I see

“You wanted to know why I dumped you, Will? Because you didn’t like me!” 

The words made Will’s eyes widen, his eyebrows arching well into his hairline. Whatever it was he was expecting Vince to say, it was not that. He quickly looked around, past Vince, eyeing all the people watching them. Some of them turned around when they realised he knew they were watching. He grabbed Vince’s arm, who resisted at first, but looked around and allowed Will to pull him down at one of the cleared tables.

“It wasn’t me you were in love with,” said Vince, sitting up straight, trying to catch Will’s gaze, “you might have thought you were, but it was clear to everyone else that you weren't! There was always something wrong with me. No matter what I did you always compared me to other guys,” he elaborated, his voice going softer, “one guy, to be exact.”

Will narrowed his eyes at him. To be honest, the thought had never even entered his mind. Sure, he might have wondered if he was the reason for the split, but never did it cross his mind that it was because Vince thought he was unhappy with him, because he thought Will was in love with someone else. 

“Who?” asked Will, brows furrowing. He couldn’t think of any guys in his life that he would be happy with. But what did he know? He thought he was happy with Vince all those years, and look how that turned out; him arguing with his ex about why they broke up at said ex’s wedding.

“Jack,” Vince answered, and leaned back in the chair, smiling at Will’s wide-eyed expression, his mouth slightly open. “It’s always been Jack for you, Will, you’ve just been too blind to see it.”

“But he and I-”

“Yes, I know, you two have kind of discussed it before, but have you really sat down together and talked about it? Actually talked about it and put the thoughts of rejection, or the what if’s of dating your best friend away? Have you?”

“I guess not, but I still-”

“Can you honestly tell me, that if I hadn’t entered the picture years ago, you two wouldn’t have found your way to each other sooner or later?”

Will’s thoughts were whirring away, and none seemed to stick, and so he sat there, dumbfounded expression on his face, he didn’t want to think about the answers to any of Vince’s questions. He groaned, closed his eyes, and put his face into his hands. He heard a chuckle coming from Vince.

“Okay, what if you’re right?” Will asked, still not looking up at Vince, his hands were suddenly deeply interesting. “If I hadn’t worried about the what if’s, or of being rejected, I probably would have fessed up to him eventually. All that doesn’t erase the fact that I loved you, or that our time together didn’t meant the world to me.” At that he raised his head, meeting Vince’s eyes.

“I loved you, too. And though I know Jack sometimes frustrates you so bad you wanna scream,” he smirked, noticing Will’s small smile, “I also know that you would literally do anything for him if he asked. Same goes for him.” 

“Maybe once, yeah, but I blew him off because we were young and I didn’t think he was serious! You can’t tell me that the guy who was in Officer First-Time’s pants an hour ago, still feels something for me.” 

“All right, I can’t know for certain, but he did once, and that should be enough.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
